The present invention relates generally to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a lighting device specially configured to illuminate an interior area of a purse.
It is often difficult for a woman to find items within her purse in that purses are often deep and become the repository for numerous relatively small items, such as keys, cell phones, other electronic devices, pens, wallet, checkbook, makeup, and the like. The task of finding a desired item is made even more difficult after the sun has set or in a darkened room. In these environments, a person must use only her sense of touch to search for an item unless or until a light can be switched on.
Various lighting devices are known in the art that are capable of lighting a purse, such as a flashlight, pressure activated glow sticks, and the like. Although assumably effective for their intended uses, the existing devices are just as likely to become lost in the purse as the very items they are intended to locate.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a purse lighting device that selectively illuminates an interior area of a purse. Further, it would be desirable to have a purse lighting device that may be positioned on an inner wall of the purse so as to provide illumination to substantially all of the interior area. In addition, it would be desirable to have a purse lighting device that is thin, does not obstruct usage, and does not appear to be a lighting device until energized.